Friendship and love
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam and Diane in LA, and Samuel and Tracy, in Boston, living two simultaneous stories in which love and friendship are the protagonists. At last, the end of story. Sorry for the delay, but finally here. I hope you find interesting the outcome. Enjoy and tell me what you think. FOURTH CHAPTER NOW.
1. Chapter 1

The new year just begun, however the head of the school was forced to urgently summon the parents of the two boys after a fight.

-I called you this afternoon urgently because at this school I lead ... I don´t allow physical violence under any circumstances! -said tapping the table with the palm of his hand- here all energies are directed to study, to the intellectual and spiritual enrichment, and nothing more.

-Sorry, but I think I speak for all ... -said Diane politely to manager -Could you explain what happened to our children?

-That what happened with them?!- said the manager exasperated- …happened that when I went down the hall to the height of a certain classroom, I saw with my own eyes how these brown beasts, which you call " your children" were beating a group of guys ... six to be exact. .. those who have left wounded and battered. In fact, I had to send them to the infirmary. As will be understood, that I have been forced to punish them face of incontrovertible evidence.

Diane and the other parents looked at each other in amazement, not realizing how Sam smiled slyly.

-Do you find it funny, Mr. Malone? -The director asked almost rhetorically.

-Yes, a bit, -said Sam, laughing openly- I think you are dramatizing things. When you were a child, never been stuck with no one?

-I think you have not understood anything. I'll ask otherwise... Do you find funny, Mr. Malone, that his eleven year old son to behave like a criminal and a bully with his classmates? -Then he added haughtily-... Although I don´t know what I am amazed, seeing the kind of father you are, laughing him these thanks to his son.

Sam got up from his chair impulsively, lunging at the director's table, leaving both face to face, walking distance, although the manager was leaning back, sunk back in his seat .

-I won´t allow that judge me without knowing me, let alone my child!.

-My husband is right! -Diane protested, standing too-, our son is a good boy. Don´t usually get into trouble, always delivers impeccable academic results, and highlights in various sports. This is the first time you call us for something, and you know it.

-Gentlemen ...let's calm down! -Said the principal increasingly frightened.

One of the parents of the other boy, broke his silence:

-We are new to this city and in this school. But our son Matthew, is also a good student and athlete boy. You can see it in your file ... it has on his desk ... I see it from here. You talk about evidence, but ... Have you asked the boys their side of the story directly or punished directly? Has proven facts with possible eye witnesses?

-Well ... not exactly ... -the director was blushing-.

-I demand that you call the guys and tell us what happened exactly, now!- said Sam-

The director quickly rose to open the door to his office, he communicated with the Secretariat of the school and called the boys. When they entered, parents were horrified. Their children had their tattered clothes, and face and body full of bruises, scratches and dried blood as a result of multiple injuries.

Sam took his son by the waist and brought it to him tenderly. After giving him a kiss on the forehead, he asked fondly something to his son:

-Samuel, son. What happened today? Tell us. I know you will tell the truth.

The boy looked around, watching each and every one of the faces of those present. Then he began his story:

-…After recess, Karl and his friends approached Matt. They began to make fun of him because he's new at school. As Matt ignored them, they began to push and hit him. I have intervened. I tried to convince them nicely to leave you alone. But Karl said I was as cowardly as Matt, and that I would suffer the same fate for being a loudmouth. Karl then commanded his friends to give us a lesson that we would never forget. When they fell upon us, Matt and I looked at, we got back to back, and we defended ...with fists ...-then turned to his mother, and he went on almost pleading - I'm sorry, mommy!, I know you always say that violence is not the solution, but Karl and his friends was not right, and Matt and I we had to defend ourselves... I'm sorry.

-Honey!- Diane said as she hugged him and covered with kisses every one of his wounds - you don´t have to apologize for anything. You were very brave and did the right thing, as your father and I have taught you.

All were silent. Suddenly, the parents of the boys stared at the manager. He was pale, dumb, dumbfounded. He knew had been a precipitated reaction.

-We should denounce you for incompetent -said Sam- I hope this does not happen again, Diane! ,Samuel! We're going. I have nothing more to say, -said Sam coldly watching the director. Since then, Matt, Samuel and their parents, were inseparable friends.

-What do you mean by this story, Samuel? -Tracy asked.

-I want to explain you that my parents always taught me to be friends of my friends. Frederick is my friend, and now I'm worried about him.

-I know you're a good friend. You and I were friends before being grooms, but I think that, as much as your parents teach you, that virtue is yours, ...what about Frederick?

-I think he has a serious problem with his mother. I mean that blind obedience that he has towards her that is unable to break or to question.

-I know what you mean. That made us break -Tracy said.

-The other day I talked to him. He told me about a girl sophomore psychology that drives him crazy. It's called Grace. But is afraid to approach her for fear of failing as with you.

-I know who that girl. She was my room mate dorm. It is a very pretty blonde girl, intelligent and friendly.

-You know her? Samuel insisted.

- I'm telling you it..., 'said Tracy- What are you plotting?.

-I thought to invite a couple of friends, one who come with another girl and Frederick. You could invite another friend of yours who has boyfriend, and Grace .

-You're a troublemaker! A manipulator!

-Yes, I inherited from my mother -said Samuel laughing-

Tracy does not want to admit, but the idea liked to her

-...And when you plan to run your plan, Machiavelli? -said Tracy-

The next weekend.- smiled Samuel.

**... will continue**


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend, Sam and Diane were going to the opera invited by Ryan McLaren, friend and editor of Diane. He and his brother Philip were a music lovers. Upon learning that the Boston Philharmonic Orchestra was touring with Verdi's opera 'La Traviata', took tickets for his brother, his sister and him, and also for Diane and her husband.

So, Sam and Diane were now finishing get ready for this important cultural event. Although he was not very good at names, Sam had developed, thanks to Diane and all their years together, a special sensitivity to classical music, even more than to painting or literature. Music was something that filled him more and reached his heart.

-Diane, and who do you say performs the opera? -Sam said from the bathroom while knotted his black tie.

-The Boston Philharmonic Orchestra -said Diane sitting at the dressing room as she finished her makeup.

- Sounds me... - Sam said trying to remember-.

-How not going to sound you? -Diane replied again- Do you remember the two times we went to see the _Boston Pops_ before we married?... these are the same that performs the musical´s pieces…

- Of course!- Sam said excitedly- I knew that sounded me something! …By the way, I'm ready. -Then Sam came out of bathroom to the bedroom.

-Me too! -Diane said as she rose from her seat and turned gracefully towards Sam- What do you think?

Sam was so shocked that he stayed with astonished face and rooted to the spot almost unable to utter a word.

-Waw! -was all he could get to say Sam. He was impressed by her wife´s beauty.

Diane was immaculately made-up . She wore an elegant, low-cut black velvet dress with flight, tapered waist and two thin straps over her bare shoulders. Her hair was pulled in a high bun which showed off her slender neck. As supplements she wore black heels needle. In her small ears, platinum earrings, and a thin and simple necklace with a tiny emerald in the center. This necklace had sentimental value that exceeded by far its possible material value, as it was a gift from Sam when she gave birth to their son Samuel. Diane was truly radiant.

-You aren´t bad at all either- Diane said Sam with false disdain.

Certainly, she thought that he was elegant and handsome in white shirt and black tuxedo. He was exquisitely groomed. White hair, tanned skin and wrinkles, increasing his attractiveness and marked his manly appearance. He had also used the perfum of Hugo Boss that she had purchased, rather than the kind of varnish for doors that even wore in some less formal occasions.

-Diane! You are beautiful! -Sam finally managed to say -Do we have time to ...?

-Now is impossible, perhaps later ...- said Diane with mischievous, giving him a kiss in his lips- ...Now, hurry up !

Once in the car, Sam, staring her, insisted before putting the key in the ignition.

-You sure we don´t have time ...?

-I have said no! -Diane said, pretending to be angry- We're gonna be late.

Sam finally gave in, and they went to the opera. Then, Diane looked out the window to hide her smile. It was flattering to see Sam still as passionate and madly in love with her, rather than the first day, after so many years together, and the best was that she felt the same towards him.

**More very soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

The party in the small apartment of Samuel and Tracy, was successful. Tracy presented her friend Grace to Frederick, and few later they were alone tangled in a pleasant conversation.

At one point, Frederick apologized a moment with Grace promising to return soon and went to the kitchen where Samuel and Tracy were preparing drinks and snacks.

-Guys, I don´t know which of you has had this bright idea, but I want to thank -said Fred with a twinkle in his eyes - I know this is not random, it´s something planned and calculated. Anyone who has been, I am eternally grateful.

-Don´t look at me-Tracy said with her eternal smile- I don´t have such a twisted mind. It was all Samuel idea

-Is that true?

-Yes- Samuel admitted with a smirk-.

-In that case, thanks -Frederick said- 'I'm the happiest man on earth. I think I've never felt anything like this for any girl before ...-then he realized that Tracy was in front and stammered- Tracy ... sorry ... I mean ...

-No matter! -She interrupted in a tone of wounded pride in her voice, but knowing that was true- What I feel for Samuel never had felt before by any other man.

-So, You like this girl! -said Samuel interrupting a conversation that he didn´t like where it was going.

-Yes, but I fear that one relationship between us not will fructify ... in the case that it should happen someday

-Why do you say that? - Samuel asked- Enjoy the night!

-Yes .. but is my mother ... always ruins all my relationships ...

-But that's your fault, said Tracy- You're not a child. You must confront her, you musn´t allow that she meddle in your life.

-You're right -Frederick admitted- But not so easy...

The conversation between the young friends stopped when rang the doorbell ..

When Sam and Diane arrived at their destination, Los Angeles Music Center, Ryan and his family were waiting at the door. Following the courteous presentations, they went in theater that was as spectacular as the exterior of the building. Diane was surprised by the magnificent locations that Ryan had gotten for them. Also Sam was enchanted with the magic that was present before the spectacle. Suddenly, silence became and lights was faded gradually, announcing the start of the opera. Diane looked sideways at Sam. He was excited and restless in his seat as a kid in a movie theater watching a Disney movie. Diane smiled.

Sam had no idea of italian, but music, masterfully interpreted, besides the superb performances of the singers and actors in the play, did that Sam would follow the thread of the plot without any difficulty. When it came to the final scene of the play, in which Violetta and Alfredo said goodbye each other before she died, Sam was so excited that he couldn´t avoid to leave escape a tear from his eyes. Diane realized. She was feeling the same. So, after looking at his eyes, they held their hands. But Diane wasn´t the only person to notice the tears from Sam. In the darkness of the theater, Ryan had seen it too. At the end of the play, Sam was one of the many viewers who, stood and applauded endlessly.

At the exit of the Music Center, the five went to dinner to a expensive French restaurant. Philip, brother of Ryan, insisted that the restaurant had an exquisite cuisine and an exceptional wine list. When you get there, the table was round. Sam was sitting between Diane and Ryan, and opposite of them Philip and his wife.

Dinner was delicious. Not only for delights served at table, also for the atmosphere and the conversations that reigned between them. This led to the desserts. Sam had finally become the unwitting center of the gathering. His sympathy and eloquence to storytelling, had brought freshness and gentle humor to the conversation. Diane was proud of her husband.

Suddenly, Sam paled. Under the table, a large hand and with thick fingers was stroking his leg from the thigh to the knee. Sam almost chokes with tonic water he was drinking at the time. Sam felt more disgust when he discovered that was the hand of Ryan. When he look up, his eyes met with Ryan, who sent him a small kiss sneaky and fleeting. Sam felt in a cold sweat invading his body. It was the first time that he found with something similar with a man. Without thinking twice, he stood up and grabbed Diane's arm gently.

-You have to forgive us! -Sam apologized nervously- But I remembered something important I have to tell my wife.

-Sam! -Diane was confused- it´s necessary to do that now?

-Yes, baby! -Sam said with a nervous and forced smile while he sweated profusely -If you knew ...

Sam and Diane went to the foyer of the restaurant. Sam was very nervous. He looked like a caged lion, circling up and down.

-Do you want tell me what the hell happen now? -Asked Diane- Calm down!

- Damn! -Sam exploded- That friend of yours, your editor, Ryan ... he´s been rubbing my leg!

Diane could not help laughing, knowing who was Sam, without forgetting his very long history of female conquests. Sam was going from astonishment to shame and the carefree laughter of Diane did not help much.

-Yeah .. Yeah .., laugh you at ease!

-if they knew this in Cheers!...- Diane's laugh was cut when Sam gave her a disapproving gaze- Quiet, Sam! ...I will not say anything.

-You knew something about this?- Sam asked.

-You mean Ryan?, something I heard long time ago, but he´s so discreet and reserved in his personal life, that I reached to doubt that those comments were true ... until tonight! -Diane laughed again- you must clarify this with him. Now, go to the bathroom and refresh you. You're sweating.

**T****uned to the outcome**


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel, Tracy and Frederick came out from the kitchen when they heard the doorbell, but was Samuel who opened.

-What a surprise! -Samuel said- We don´t expect your visit, but come in!, don´t stay there.

Were Frasier and Lilith . She was smiling, scrutinizing each and every one of the people gathered there, while Frasier had some grumpy gesture. Was obvious that Frasier that he didn´t want to be there at that time, but had been dragged by her.

-Sorry Samuel - Frasier apologized- This is Lilith´s idea. We went out to dinner and back home ...

-No problem, said Samuel-Do you want a drink?

Lilith saw where his son was and headed toward him like an automaton. He realized that he was down the hall, next to the kitchen door, standing next to Tracy.

-Good night Tracy- said Lilith- sorry not show more enthusiasm, but to see you near my son gives me chills, though you no longer be his girlfriend.

-Good night Lilith -replied sourly Tracy- Did you come walking or flying on your broom?

-Knock it off, both of you! -interrupted Frederick- Do you want say me what the hell you do here, mom?

-I wanted to see in what environment you were. I see everyone paired except the blonde girl. She's very pretty don´t you think? -Lilith said Investigating-

-Mom, don´t start! -Frederick was angry, but was controlled.-

-It's true! Don´t tell me you don´t have noticed before?, don´t tell me you haven´t even talked to her? If you want, I do it for you. So, I can see if she is worthy of my son.

-I cannot take more! -Frederick said as he grabbed his mother by the arm hard and they both went to the kitchen.

-I'm sick of you treating me like a child and your lack of respect in my relationships with the girls that I like.

-Honey! -Lilith said tenderly- I'm your mother and I want the best for you…

-No Mom! Frederick replied- You´re too possessive and absorbent, you always have been that way with dad and with me…

-How can you talk like that after all I've ever done for you?

- Please mom, do not do emotional blackmail to me. now it doesn´t serve you. Do you know why? Because Grace, the girl out there ...

-So she is called Grace …!?- said Lilith—

-Yes, Mom! She´s called Grace, …if this time my relationship with her don´t continue by your fault, I swear I will not talk again to you in life.

-Go!- Lilith said scornfully- I see very brave tonight. Who has advised you?

-A good friend -said Frederick calmer.-

-I see,- said his mother resignedly- Okay, you win.

When she went out, saw Tracy, who was still beside the kitchen door, smiling. She had heard everything clearly.

Next time, instead of advising my son could bite your tongue. With a little luck, you would die for your own poison -Lilith said with rage.-

-After you dear -Tracy said sarcastically- I suppose that already you go away... I remember you that you have the broom parked up in the roof, next to the fireplace.

-Viper !

-Witch of Hell!

Lilith, full of rage, went out into the street, followed by a stunned Frasier

who didn´t understand his wife's anger.

-Are you okay? -Tracy asked to Fred-.

-For the first time in my life, I think so, -said Frederick-.

-I'm glad- said Samuel- now go fetch her! -encouraged him pointing to Grace .

-You're right! -Frederick said smiling- If you'll excuse me ...

-0-0-0-0-

Sam was washing his face, when he saw Ryan in the mirror to the bath.

-Hello guy! -Ryan said timidly.

-Hello… Sam repeated reluctantly.

-Sam, during dinner…

-Stop it! -Sam-cut- Everything was a damned confusion. I do not know, nor do I care, how the hell have you conceived a wrong image of me tonight. I have nothing against people... like you ... but I'm not. I really like women, I´m heterosexual. Before I met Diane I was with hundreds of women. Now I am happily married and I am the father of a boy. Is that all clear?

-Diane told me once that you were a professional athlete ... You never ... in the shower..with another man…

-God, no! -said Sam horrified- For whom do you take me?

-Don´t take it in that way. -said Ryan smiling- it wouldn´t the first time that a athlete with reputation of conqueror among women, when comes to a certain age, acknowledged his homosexuality.

-Well, I'm not! -Sam protested- do you want don´t insist on it, and stick it on your head the fuck up?

-A pity, -said Ryan resigned-...that an attractive and sensitive man as you... Okay, whatever!. But if you ever change your mind, Diane has my phone .

Ryan went no further. Sam took a deep breath to calm down.

Back home, Sam was grumpy. Diane kept joking.

-How you feel being such a handsome man, who likes both women and men?- she teased-.

-You're very funny ,you know?- Sam grumbled under his breath.

-But why you are angry? , I'm proud to be married to such a handsome and manly man, able to seduce every woman in his path, and also to some men ... -Diane laughed..

-I'm telling you for the last time!, Leave me alone!- Sam was really angry, so Diane wisely kept silent.

During some moments, there was a thick, tense silence in the car. Diane felt lack of air. For this reason, she rolled down the window. The cool night air was a gift, and ruffled a few strands of her blonde hair. She looked at Sam who drove with gloomy and vacant eyes. Diane felt guilty.

- Forgive me- Diane said Sam soothingly- Just wanted to downplay the issue with a little humor, but I didn´t think you were going to upset more.

Sam noticed the sincerity of his wife, and looked a moment towards her with loving eyes. She was so beautiful that night!, the wavy tufts of her hair glistened in the moonlight… suddenly Sam decided stop the car momentarily and park it on the sidewalk of the road. He wanted explained calmly:

-...When I was in high school, I was the leader, ... the hero that led to the end of baseball in high school and was offered a contract with the Red Sox ... That was awesome. Conversely, always I pitied of guys as Ryan. They were the butt of ridicule. On more than one occasion I got in trouble for standing up for them…

-But what you say is wonderful, Sam! -Diane was proud of what Sam was telling her- We´re talking about mid to late 60's. The atmosphere then was against people like Ryan,... was terrible. Do you realize what you say? It was very brave of you.

-Well ... Yeah, I guess ...-Sam began to smile slightly, I have nothing against those people ... you know that even I have several friends who are homosexuals... What happens is that for me, is something I find something weird... I just do not understand.

-And yet you do the right thing: admit and respect that option- said Diane swollen with pride- You, Sam Malone are fabulous! You´re better person than you might believe or admit! I've always known it!

-I do not like to be taken for a man too sensitive, then things like this happen...

-Don´t be ashamed of being a sensitive man, Sam, sensitivity is not patent of men or women, neither heterosexual nor homosexual. The sensitivity is like love: universal. And make no mistake, for a woman sensitive men had an added special attraction. What happened tonight was a misunderstanding.

-You may be right... -Sam was quieter.

-I was proud of the man I married twenty years ago, but after it happened tonight, I'm much more- added Diane.

- I sure am proud of you, you're the best wife a man could have… And you say that the sensitivity increases my appeal? -Sam asked.

-Yes, Sam! Much more! -Diane said warmly.

-That will have to show me tonight when we get home…- Sam said as he stroked her cheek before starting the car to resume the way home…

**T****hanks for reading. I hope to return soon with a new title ...**


End file.
